Wayfinding Through Life
by PhoenixRoseFyre
Summary: It's been three thousand years since Maui has seen Moana. How will he react when he meets a distant relative? Set in present day.
1. Aloha

_This story takes place in presnt time, Maui is still around and lives on the island of Honolulu. He's still a demigod but his services isn't needed as much now. No one on Earth knows who he really is and he lives a normal life.  
Moana died thousands of years ago, but her family is._

* * *

"I think you would really like this model here. She's beautifully built and great for the casual sailor," Maui said, motioning to a medium size sailboat. The middle age couple smile and climb on and start looking around. Boats had come a long way in the last three thousand years, and sailing had become so easy with GPS and a steering wheel instead of an oar. He still missed the simplicity of boats he use to use.  
"Do you have a boat?" the wife asked. "Yeah, mines a bit bigger because I live on it." "Oh really? What did you name it?" she asked. "The Wayfinder," he said. She had a confused look on her face. "Wayfinding was how people use to know where they were going when there wasn't maps or a compass," Maui said with a smile. "Oh cool," she laughed. "Sir, I think we'll take this one," the husband said, turning to Maui. "Of course, just follow me back to my office and we'll do all the paper work."

"Mom, I'll be fine, I know the campus now, it's my junior year," Moana said, opening the door to her dorm room. It was a single room, a fact that she was ecstatic about. "Yes, I know, I will. Mom, I'm 21, I know what I'm doing. I gotta go! I'll call you and dad later. Love you guys! Bye." Moana hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She smiled at the empty room in front of her. It felt like this room was bigger than the other ones she'd lived in that past two years. Of course, the room wasn't any bigger, it was just missing the second bed and desk. She walked further into her room and dropped her bags. She made a mental note to order a few items of furniture before heading back out to her car to grab more of her stuff.  
After about two hours, Moana had unpacked and set everything up the way she wanted. She laid on her bed and pulled out her phone. She had a test from her friend, Alli, asking her she wanted to get some drinks to celebrate the beginning of another year of hell at 8. Moana agreed and looked at the clock. It was only 3pm so she decided to head to the store and buy some things she needed.

Maui cleaned off his desk before walking out to his car. He was done for the day and decided to go to the store to buy some groceries before heading home. He drove to the store and got out of his car and walked in. As he was shopping, he a girl walked by him, causing him to drop the box of pasta the was holding on the ground, causing the girl to turn around and look at him. His heart dropped. She looked exactly like Moana. The Moana look alike reached down and picked up the box of pasta on the ground and handed it to Maui. "Sir, are you alright?" she asked. She even sounded like her.  
Even though it had been over three thousand years since Maui saw Moana, he would never forget her face or voice. "Um, yeah, I'm good," he said, taking the box back, "Sorry, you just look like someone that I use to know." "Oh," she laughed, "I have to say, no one has ever said that to me before." She stuck her hand out. "My name is Moana," she said. Maui's breath caught in his throat. "I'm Maui," he said, shaking her hand.  
"Oh, like the island or the demigod?"  
"Uh, the demigod."  
"That's so cool. I took a class in Polynesian Gods and mythology last semester and loved it."  
"You're in college?"  
"Yeah, I'm a junior at the University of Hawaii."  
"That's awesome!"  
"Well, I'm gonna let you go. It was nice to meet you Maui."  
"Nice you meet you too, Moana."  
Moana turned back around and walked away, pushing her cart. Maui stood there in shock for a minuet. "She had be be related to Moana or be a reincarnation, that's not just a coincidence," he thought, and put the pasta in his cart and walked away.

Moana finished buying everything she needed, including a futon and checked out. She walked to her car and out everything away, but as she did, she thought about Maui. It was just a weird interaction. She really never had been told she looked like someone else before and by the look on his face, who ever it was, they were close. She felt bad for him. On the plus side, he was fairly attractive. Tall, muscular, like _really_ muscular, only issue there is he look a bit older than her. She guessed he was about 30, but damn did he look good.  
Moana drove back to campus and began to unload her car. It took a few trips and she needed to find someone to help her with the futon box but she got it done. She put everything away and looked at the clock to see it was 5:30. She also had a text from Ali, telling her it was hula night at the bar they were going to. She took a long shower and began to get ready. Moana did her light make up and put half of her hair up in a bun, allowing the bottom half to flow freely. She put on a straplesses bra and put simple lavender wrap, as well as panties and a fingertip length tan grass skirt and some simple sandals. She looked in her mirror. She knew she looked good. Moana's phone went off with a text from Ali telling her she was out front, so she grabbed her purse and headed out.

Maui's head was still spinning when he got home. "How is this even possible," he kept whispering to himself. He took off his shirt and stood in front of his bathroom mirror and looked at the tattoo of Moana on his chest. He touched it softly, making his heart ache. He shook his head and quickly changed from his slacks in to jeans and put on a t-shirt. He took out his phone and called an Uber. He needed to forget. The Uber pulled up and Maui got in. He got out at a nearby bar. He walked in and realized it was apparently hula night. Good, he could at least distract him self with drunk women who were half dressed in clothes that easy slip and reveal.  
He sat at the bar and ordered a beer. Maui looked around at all the girls there, some already obviously drunk. He kept looking over the girls, drinking his beer, when he saw Moana. Her back was to him but he knew it was her. She was danceing with a drink in her hand with a blonde girl with pale skin. Maui downed the rest of his beer and stood up and walked over to them.


	2. Hurt

"Mo, theres a super hot guy coming towards us," Ali squealed. Moana turned to see the guy headed over and saw Maui. "Maui?"" Moana whispered. "Wait, you know him?!"  
"Yeah, we met earlier at the store."  
"You met him but didn't get his number?! Look at him! He is _so_ fine."  
Maui was within earshot before Moana could answer. "Hi ladies," Maui said. Ali bit her lip and stepped forward,obviously pushing her breast together. "Hi, I'm Ali." Maui did a half smile that honestly, quite sexy. "Hi Ali, my name is Maui,would you like to dance?" Ali giggled, "You're going to have to buy me a drink. "Deal," he said, wrapping and arm around her and walking towards the bar, leaving Moana standing alone.

Maui bought Ali a drink and ordered another beer. She drank her drink quickly, so Maui decided to do the same, causing the alcohol to hit faster than normal. Ali giggled again and dragged Maui back to the dance floor. They started dancing, and a first it was harmless, but then Ali started grinding on him. Maui was enjoying it, but he kept watching Moana. Neither Ali nor Moana noticed, which made Maui grateful. He felt Ali grab his hands and and put them on her hips. He tore his yes away from Moana and returned it to Ali. Because of their height difference, he could easily see down her top and see her breast. He bit his lip and let one hand slide up and cup one of her breast. Ali let out a slight moan and pushed herself more against him. Maui was getting hard. He moved some hair off of her shoulder and kissed her neck. "Wanna get out of here?" He whispered in a deep husky voice. She nodded happily.

Moana looked up from her phone to see Maui and Ali leaving, his hand on her ass. She sighed and decided to head back to her dorm. She knew that tomorrow Ali would be over and telling her every last detail, it was the normal thing for them. She was honestly upset with Maui, not because he was sleeping with her best friend, but because he never even acknowledged her. She barely even knew him but still, that was just rude. She shook her head, she needed to not be upset about a guy she barely even knew.

Moana woke up in the middle of the night to a knocking at her door. She groggily got out of bed and opened the door and saw Ali outside her door. Moana didn't say anything and just walked back to her bed, Ali following, closing the door behind her. "Oh my God, Mo! He was so amazing! Like, oh my God! I don't think I've ever came that many times! Not to mention he was _huge!_ Like, hurt a little huge. The last time I felt pain like that was when I first started having sex when I was 15! And his tattoos! He's covered in them and they all go together." Moana sat there, listening to Ali's story. For some reason, she was getting upset, jealous even.  
"That sounds amazing Ali," Moana said, yawning slightly. "You know Moana, we need to get you laid. You need to get laid by someone like Maui," Ali said. "I think I'm good," Moana laughed.

Maui laid in bed, feeling upset with himself. Never before after have sex with a girl did he feel upset. He only done it to get Moana out of his head. He felt bad about ignoring her at the bar, but it hurt to see her. She had looked beautiful tonight though, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about her when he was having sex with Ali. Frustrated, Maui got up and grabbed his hook and headed out to the deck. He gave it a good swing and transformed into a giant hawk and flew up into the sky. He flew without thinking, he just needed to get away.  
He flew around the island for most of the night, finally deciding to go home once the sun peaked over the horizon. It had felt goo to fly against. He hadn't used his hook in months, he was enjoying just pretending to be mortal. He landed back on his deck and transformed back into a human. Maui wasn't even tired even though he had be awake all night. He decided to go for a run since he didn't have work today. He quickly went under and changed into some sweats and tennis shoes and put his hair in a bun and started his run.

Moana woke up the next morning to find Ali asleep on the futon. She got up and got ready to go on a run. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put on a sports bra and shorts and tennis shoes and headed out. She put headphones in and listened to so music as she ran. She ran into a nearby park a bit when she saw Maui. SHe wanted to just run past him and say nothing, but she stopped and took out her headphones. "Maui!" She yelled after him. He stopped cold in his tacks and turned around. She walked up to him. "You owe me an explanation! You completely ignored me last night!" Moana said, anger in her voice.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know we just met but that was just rude. I know Ali is prettier than me bu-"  
"She's not," Maui whispered, "You're the most beautiful person I ever met." Moana froze and blushed. "That's not excuse. That hurt and that's not something you do to people,even if you have just met them!"  
"You want to know why I ignored you? It's because you look exactly like the woman I love. You look like her, sound like her, hell, you even have the same name. I look at you and see the woman I loved that I didn't tell until she was dying. I see you and it breaks my heart. That's why I ignored you." Moana was shocked. "D-do you want to go get some coffee with me?" she asked sheepishly. Maui nodded, "I need to grab a shirt but luckily my house is a block away." "Okay, I'll follow you."  
Moana followed Maui as they walked to his house. She was shocked when he turned down the pier. He stopped at a large sail boat near the end of the dock. "The Wayfinder," Moana read from the back of the boat, "That's what Polynesian sailors were called, right?" "Yeah," Maui said, shocked. He quickly ducked beneath deck, then emerged pulling a t-shirt on. Moana was beating herself up a bit for not appreciating him being shirtless. "Um, let's get going, there's a cafe near by," Moana said, blushing again. Maui nodded and they headed to the cafe.


	3. Truth

_Sorry for the late upload, had some family stuff going on and wasn't home at all and had to update on the app on my phone._

 _Reviews a deeply appreciated!_

"So, tell me about this other Moana," Moana said, sipping her coffee, "That's kinda hard without you thinking I'm crazy," Maui said, truthfully."Try me."Maui took a deep breath. "Well, what if I told you I wasn't named after the demigod-""That's ok-""Because I am the demigod?"Moana tried to hide a laugh. "Demigods aren't real.""You'd be surprised.""Well what does 'You being a demigod' have to do with the girl you loved?""You know the main story for me?""The heart of Te Fiti?""Yeah, well, the Moana I fell for is the person who dragged me across the ocean to return it. She was the daughter of the chief of her island. She became chief shoftly after return to her island after we returned the heart."Moana started laughing, "You're fucking kidding me, right? You really don't believe you're a demigod, do you?" Maui looked at her hurt."Holy shit, you do!""I can prove it, Moana.""How?" Maui grabbed Moana's hand and lead them back to his boat. When he tried to take her below deck, but she refused. "Moana, I promise I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently. Moana sighed and followed him down.The inside part of the boat was beautiful. There was a full kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and a bedroom. Moana sat down on the couch and Maui went to the bedroom and came back holding his hook. "The hook of Maui," Moana whispered. "Technically yes, but I just consider it my hook," he joked, "Now, don't freak out." Maui stood back and swung his hook and transformed in to a lizard. Moana screamed at the shock. Maui transformed back. "I'm sorry, that's the best way to prove it." "I-it's okay, it's just shocking to see someone turn into a lizard." "Do you believe me now?" "I don't have a choice anymore." Maui was relieved that she believed him."I grew up hearing the story of you. I always heard how my ancestor helped return the heart of Te Fitit but I always thought it was just a myth. No one in my family believed it." Moana sat there, still in shock. "Trust me,she wasn't a myth. She was my best friend.""I thought you said you loved her?""I did but I never got the guts to tell her until she was on her death bed. I found out that she had felt the same." Maui looked down, Moana could see the pain on his face.

The day passed quickly. Moana stayed hanging out with Maui and he told her stories from his nearly five thousand years alive. It began to get late. "Shit, I have to go," Moana, said, standing up, "My classes have recital tonight." "Your class?" "I teach hula to kids for some extra cash," she stopped for a moment, "You could come if you like." "Uh, sure,I can drive you if you like." Moana agreed and they got in his car. He drove her to her dorm and she ran inside just to run back, carrying a bag. She jumped into the back seat. "Don't look," she said, stripping down to almost nothing in the back seat. Maui couldn't help but to watch in the rear view mirror as he drove. He hated himself for wearing sweats. They pulled up the the concert hall and Moana jumped out. "Thanks!" She yelled while running inside, leaving Maui in the car with a raging hard on. Damn that girl.

Maui stayed in his car, trying to will his boner to go away before he headed in. He finally got it to go away and he headed in and took a seat in the hall. There was still about 10 minuets until the first group went up according to the program. He sat and messed around on his phone until the lights dimmed. The first group walked on stage. They were easily only 6 or so. Moana walked on stage to the microphone. She was in a long grass skirt with a simple white wrap and a tropical flower crown on her hair. She looked amazing. "Hi everyone, this is my 6 year old class. They've been working super hard and they're excited to show you the dance of the magic fish. Please enjoy," Moana said, smiling before walking for stage again.The dance was cute, clumsy but cute. The rest of the dances during the night steadily got better. Then, Moana walked on stage and stood in the center. Maui sat forward in his chair. She started dancing and she was easily the best one of the night. Her dance was elegant and captivated the whole crowd. When she finished, everyone stood up and cheered. Maui was defiantly one of them.

Maui stood in the lobby of the concert hall waiting for Moana. When he saw her come out, she was surrounded by people and congratulating her. She had changed into a loose tank top and leggings, her hair in a messy bun. The look on her face was pure happiness. She looked up and saw Maui and gave him quick smile. She slowly made her way over to Maui, stopping to talk to parents and other people who came up to her. "Hey," she said gently. "Hey, you were amazing!" Maui said, making Moana blush, "Can I take you to get drink?" "Sure," she said smiling.

Moana followed Maui to his car and they drove off to a nearby bar. This one was a bit nicer than the one they were at the night before. They walked in and sat at the bar. "I'll take tequila," Moana said to the bartender. "Beer for me," Maui said. He turned to Moana. "So, I'm curious, how old are you saying you are?" she asked. "28. It's the age the Gods told me my body stopped aging at."

"How does all of that even work?"

"It's hard. I usually only stay in an area for 10ish years."

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost 3 years." The bartender set down their drinks. Moana took her short of tequila and waved her hand up to get another shot while Maui drank his beer. He could notice she was starting to loosen up already. The bartender refilled her shot glass and she drink it quickily. "So, Ali thinks you're a sex god," she said. "Uh," Maui said, confused. "Like, she wouldn't shut up about how huge you are." Maui just sat there, unsure what to say. Moana motioned for another shot. He went back to drinking his drink.


	4. Almost

The night went on and Moana got more drunk as it continued. Maui was fairly buzzed but no where near as drunk as Moana. "Let's go dance!" She said after taking a shot, slamming down the shot glass. She got up and grabbed Maui's hand, trying to pull him towards the dance floor. He followed her. She instantly started grinding on him. "Moana..." he whispered, holding back a moan. She kept grinding against he, pushing harder against him. Maui couldn't help it and let out a soft moan, his hands going to her waist, pulling her against him more. It felt amazing.

Moana turned around to face Maui and kept dancing, putting her arms around his neck. Maui slipped his hands down to her ass. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but it felt so good. He wanted to kiss her, hell, he wanted to do so much more than kiss her. Moana closes the very little space between them and kissed him. He could taste the tequila on her. She was defiantly drunk, but he wasn't exactly sober either.

The next thing Maui knew, they were at at his house, on his bed. Clothes being pulled off. Moana was under him, only in her panties while he still had boxers on. He kissed her neck, moving down to her breast. "Maui," Moana moaned. He sat up, realizing what was about to happen. He got off the bed and stood there. "Where are you going?" Moana whined sitting up. "We can't do this Mo, you're drunk. You'll regret this if we do this," he said, running his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. I want to but not like this." Moana sat there, staring down at the bed. Maui pulled out a t-shirt and helped her into it before going to the kitchen and grabbing her some water. "Drink this and you can sleep here tonight," he said, handing her the glass. "Will you sleep with me?" she asked. "That's not a good idea. I don't trust myself," he said, pulling on some pajama pants and grabbing his hook. "Stay here." He walked outside and swung his hook, transforming into a hawk and flying off.

Moana sat in Maui's bed, upset. Why was she throwing him self at him! She barely even knew him. He was right, she was drunk. She drank the water he gave her and laid down. What was she thinking? He's like five thousand years old, not to mention he's a freaking demigod! He also was in love with her ancestor who she happened to look like. But, he was fun to hang out with and talk to. She was so confused.

Maui flew around the island a few times before going back home. He walked in and was relieved to see Moana asleep in his bed. He leaned his hook against the wall and laid on the couch. Even though he had sobered up quite an it, he wanted to climb into bed with her and just hold her. It was hard for him to separate this Moana from the one he fell for because they were almost the exact same. Same hair, same eyes, same personality. Kissing her even felt the same.

He'd only kissed the other Moana once, it was shortly after she became chief. They had gone sailing and got caught in a bad storm that almost killer her. When they got away from the storm, she was so relieved she just kissed him. Maui left once she got back to Montunui safely and didn't come back around for a couple years. By that time, Moana was married and had a 4 year old daughter and was excepting her second child. His visits became scarce after that. He's hated him self ever since.

The next morning, Moana woke up to Maui cooking in the kitchen. Her head was killing her. Maui looked over and saw Moana sitting up in the bed. "Hey, do you want some coffee?" He ask, holding up a mug. "Sure," she said quietly, wincing slightly in pain. He brought her over a mug of coffee and sat on the bed next to her and handed it to her. She sipped at it. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck. Did we?"

"No. You were drunk so we came here and I gave you something to sleep in." Maui couldn't read her face if she was relieved or not, she just sat their drinking her coffee. "Helping?" "A bit," she said, giving a small smile.

Maui stood up and went back to the kitchen, checking on something in the oven. "What are you making?" Moana said from behind him, making him jump. "Berry muffins," he said, pulling the muffin tray out, setting it on the counter, "I figured you would need some food after last night." "The demigod bakes," Moana laughed. Maui smiled, "You learn a lot when you're my age." He picked up a muffin and handed it to her. She smiled at him in thanks and took a bite. "Mmm! Okay, damn! This is really good!" "Thanks, Princess." They both froze. "Sorry, that's what I use to call the other Moana."

"Why?"

"I was just giving her a hard time and it stuck." Moana laughed, "Just to let you know, people call me Mo, if you want a nickname to call me." Maui smiled, "Good to know."

Moana looked at her phone, "Shit, I have to go back to school, classes start tomorrow and I still have stuff I need to do," she looked at Maui, "here, let me give you my number so we can try to hang out again because honestly, yesterday was aweomse and it's gonna be nice to have a friend who doesn't tell me all about the guys she has sex with." Maui laughed, "Well I defiantly won't do that." He handed her his phone and she put her number before handing it back. "Just text me and I'll have yours as well." "Will do. Do you want a ride back to your dorm?" "That would be great, let me go get changed real quick." Moana got up and walked back to the bedroom, closing the door. She got changed quickly and made her way back out to the living area. "Ready?" Maui asked. "Ready." They walked off the boat and to his car.

 _Hey guys_

 _Still not at home and don't have my computer so the chapter might be a bit short. I should at least have my computer tomorrow so things will go back to normal._

 _Thank you for reading!_


	5. Finally

Maui dropped Moana off at her dorm and drove off. Moana walked to her room and went in. She wasn't kidding about having stuff to do before class tomorrow. She really should've worked on this stuff the day before, before the recital, but hanging out with Maui made her completely forget. He could probably get her to forget to breathe. What was she thinking?! She barely fucking knew the guy and yet she keeps wooing over him. She knew she threw herself the night before and they almost had sex. She also knew that Maui had said no because she was drunk. Most guys would've fucked her every way possible last night, and yet, he didn't. She shook the thought out of her head and got to work.

Maui drove back home and just sat in his car. He was trying to fight his feelings. There was just too much coincidence between Mo and Moana, even if they were related. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He walked into his house and grabbed his hook and transformed into a beetle to fly out of his house and getting far enough away before transforming into a hawk. He was headed to Te Fiti to talk to the Gods. It took him a few hours but he finally got to Te Fiti. He was grateful that the Gods put a kind of a force field around the island to keep humans from living on her. He landed on the beach and transformed back into a human. "Why does Mo look and sound exactly like Moana." Te Fiti didn't speak, but Maui could hear her voice. "Sometimes, people who have done great things, we allow to be brought back. Moana asked to be brought back."  
"Why after all these years?"  
"I never said this was the first time she was brought back." Maui stood there in absolute shock. Why was Moana asking to be reincarnated? "Can you tell me why?"  
"You will know soon if you don't waste your time." "So, I take that as a no." No response. Maui sighed and transformed back into a hawk and flew back home.  
By the time Maui got back, the sun was setting. He managed to land on the back of his boat and transform into a human. He walked below deck and checked his phone. 7:45pm. Man, it had been a long day. He sat down and unlocked his phone and pulled up Moana's number. He stared at it long and hard. Te Fiti was right, he shouldn't waste him time. He took a breath and hit the call button. There was no answer. Maui almost just hung up but he stayed on the line. "Hey, Mo, its Maui, um, I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to um, take my boat out on the water and, uh, have dinner? Just text me or something." Maui hung up the phone. He felt like an idiot. He had never asked someone out before but he was pretty sure that wasn't how you did it.  
A few minuets later, Maui's phone rang, it was her. "Hey Mo!" he said. "Hey, Maui, I figured this was you, sorry I missed your call, I was in the shower. What's up?"  
"You didn't listen to the message?"  
"Nah, figured since you had just called, I'd just call back."  
"Oh, well. I was wondering if maybe tomorrow night I could take you out on my boat and we could have dinner?"  
"Yes! I mean, yeah, of course. What time?"  
"7 work for you?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow, Mo." They both hung up and smiled big. They had a date tomorrow.

"Who was that?" Ali asked Moana. "Uh, Maui, he asked me on a date." "Shut up! No way, he did? I thought he was just the kind of guy to just do one night stands." "There's more to him than that. Much more," Moana said, smiling slightly. "Dude, we need to figure out what you're going to wear! It should definitely be a dress."  
"A dress? Were going on a sailboat, the dress will get blown up."  
"So, let him see what he might be getting." Moana laughed, "I'm not to worried about this right now, I have class tomorrow and dance rehearsals at 5am. I need to go to sleep soon." "Okay, Captain Buzzkill. God, it's like you go to school to learn or something." Moana threw a nearby pillow at Ali,"Shut up," she laughed. Ali had caught the pillow and the two girls laughed. "I guess I should head back to my room," Ali said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" Ali left the room, leaving Moana alone. She lied, she was worrying about what to wear tomorrow. She quickly went through her clothes and picked out a few options, all which were dresses. She decided she would choose tomorrow but, now, she really did need to go to bed. She had a long day in front of her tomorrow.

Classes felt like they drug on forever. Finally,it was 4pm and Moana rushed back to her dorm to start getting ready, even if she had 3 hours before she had to be there. Even though she had curly hair, it was tight curls and for tonight, she wanted large bouncy curls, so she pulled out her curling iron and got to work. It took her well over and hour and a half to do all of her hair since it went down to the small of her back. She then put on some eyeliner and mascara, then turned tot the dresses she was deciding against. After a couple minuets of debating, she decided on a simple black dress that was strapless and fit tightly lit her waist, and flared out slightly. She picked out some black wedges and grabbed one of her white flower clips and pulled back a little bit of her hair and clipped it in. She looked at her phone and saw it was a few minuets after 6. Now she had some time to kill.

Maui was in his kitchen, already dressed. He had on dark jeans and a white button down shirt and he had pulled his hair back into a bun. He was focusing on dinner, trying to get everything at least prepared before they headed out on the water. He was making Parmesan crusted steak and he was just about finished making the marinated for the steaks. Once he got everything ready, he put in all in the fridge and secured everything down. Then, there was a knock at the door. Maui quickly cleaned off his hands and opened the door. His jaw just about dropped when he saw Moana. She look absolutely beautiful and sexy. "Hey, sorry I'm early," she said, looking down slightly. "It's no problem, it was perfect timing actually, come on, let's head out," Maui said, heading up to the deck and walking to the wheel. "You're going to want to sit down," he said, messing with some ropes, making the boat start sliding out slowly. Moana sat down and watched as Maui did his thing. Soon they were out of the marina and Maui opened up the sail and they began to pick up speed. They sailed for a while, just talking about random stuff.

They eventually got to where they really couldn't see the shore any more and dropped the sail. "Do you want some wine?" Maui asked while tying some ropes. "Sure," Moana said, standing up. Maui went below deck and grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He handed her a glass and opened the bottle and poured some for Moana. "I'm going to go get dinner started." He said and went below deck again, carrying his glass. He preheated the oven and took out the steak then put some water on the stove to boil. Once everything was going, he walked back to the deck and saw Moana just watching out to the water, slowly sipping her wine. "Ocean, if this really is the Moana you chose reincarnated, please, do something," Maui whispered to him self. Suddenly, the ocean moved and a geyser of water shot up. Moana let out a slight yelp and jumped. The ocean kept shooting water up and just giving a show. "Maui! Do you see this?" She exclaimed. "Yeah, I do," he said smiling.  
Maui took a deep breath and walked closer to Moana and sat next to her. "The ocean chose Moana three thousand years ago to find me and return the heart of Te Fiti, it must since sense her in you." Moana's face was full of wonder, still watching the water. The water formed together and was holding a pink conch shell. It brought it over to Moana. "You can take it, Mo." She slowly reached her hand out and took the shell. "T-Thank you." The ocean did its equivalent to a nod and fell back into the rest of the water. She sat there holding the shell, in shock. "It's hard to believe that things like this exist," she said, under her breath. "You'll get use to it," he said, ducking back below deck to check on dinner. He quickly finished and brought up two plates and set them on a near by table on deck. "Here we go, Parmesan crusted steak with fettuccine Alfredo," Maui said, proud of him self. Moana laughed and walked over to the table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. Maui sat on the other side of her and they began to eat.

After dinner, the two of them were sitting on a couch on the deck and looking up at the stars. Moana was leaning against Maui and his arms were around her. "Mo," Maui whispered, "it's getting late, we should head back." Moana nodded slightly and tried to stand up. Maui kept his arms around her, making her stay where she was. She looked back at him. The stayed like that for a moment. Maui pushed some hair out of Moana's face the slowly brought his face closer to hers. He paused for a moment, making sure she wanted this, then kissed her. Moana wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her self closer to him. They kept kissing and Maui shifted and Moana ended up in his lap. They pulled away slightly for a second and looked at each other before Maui picked her up and walked below deck to his bed. Moana giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her gently.  
Maui kept kissing Moana, slowly pulling off her dress. He began kissing her neck, making her moan slightly. Her hand reached up and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Maui pulled off his shirt once all of the buttons were undone. Moana's hands ran over the tattoos and muscles on his chest, biting her lip. He started kissing down her body, stopping at her bra and took it off. He gently grabbed her breast and kissed them. Moana let out a moan. Maui continued kissing down her body, topping at her panties. He rubbed her pussy slowly over her panties, making her back arch slightly. He grasped the sides and slowly pulled them off, exposing her shaven pussy. Maui placed his head between her legs and slowly licked, causing a shudder to go through Moana. He picked up his pace, focusing on her clit. She moaned louder and louder and he got faster. He slowly slipped a finger in, make Moana gasp. He pumped his hand as he continued to lick. He slipped another finger in and pumped faster. Moana's moaned louder, and arched he back and came.  
Maui pulled his fingers out and dropped his pants and boxers. Moana gasped at the size of his cock. Ali wasn't kidding, he was huge. Maui quickly put on a condom then slowly climbed on top of Moana and leaned down to kiss her. "You ready?" he whispered. Moana nodded, biting her lip. He positioned himself and slowly started sliding in. She winced slightly in pain but the look quickly when away. He pushed himself in more and more until he was all the way in her. Maui moaned at the tightness of her pussy. He started thrusting slowly. Moana moaned and closed her eyes. Maui picked up his speed, trusting harder. Both of them were moaning, sharing a kiss every so often. They kept going for what seemed like hours. Moana came multiple times before Maui finally did. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, taking off the condom and throwing it away before going back to the bed and laying down next to Moana. She moved to lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

They laid there for a bit before Maui got up. Moana let out a whine. "I have to get us back to land," he said while putting on some pajama pants, "Go to sleep, I'll be back when I get us back." "I wish I could but I can't, I have rehearsal at 5am and I don't have my clothes." "Okay, just sleep till we get back to shore," he said, kissing the top of her head. He walked back to the deck and sailed them back to shore. When he went down stairs again, Moana was fast asleep. He walked over to her and gently woke her up just enough to help her get dressed, then he picked her up and walked her to her car. He put her in the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat. Luckily, she had one of those push to start cars so he didn't need to worry about having her key. He drove her back to her dorm. He parked her car and picked her up and walked her to her room. "Mo, we're here," Maui whispered. She groggily got her key out and unlocked the door. He opened up the door and walked her in and laid her on her bed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mo," He said, kissing her. "Goodnight Maui," she yawned. "Goodnight, Mo." He left and went back home, with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

 _Hey guys! I'm slowly hitting a block with this story so updates might slow but I would love some feedback because it really does help. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Follow Your Heart

Moana looked around and saw water all around her. She was on a small wooden sail boat. She was alone, except for a scrawny chicken, about to walk into the water. "Heihei!" she yelled, grabbing the chicken. "Drumstick trying swim again?" Maui said from behind her. He was only wearing a leaf skirt. "I guess so," she said, putting Heihei in the storage area under the boat. "You need to work on being able to use your hook again before we get to Te Fiti," she said, turning to Maui. His face fell. "I don't think so, Princess." "Not a princess, and you need to work with it. It's been a thousand years, you're just out of practice." She smiled gently at him. The look made Maui smile as well. "Fine," he said, picking up his hook. "Start small and build your way up." Maui nodded and turned into a beetle. Before he could celebrate, Heihei, who somehow managed to get out, ate him. Maui transformed back into a human, Heihei on his finger. Moana took Heihei held onto him. Maui then transformed into a lizard, then a shark, then finally a giant hawk. "You did it Maui!" Moana yelled, watching him fly happily through the air, her heart swelling.

Moana woke up to her alarm, startled. She could still smell the salt in the air from her dream. It had felt so real. She shook the thought out of her head and got ready for her dance rehearsal. She jumped into the shower and took a quick shower, bushing her hair and putting it in a bun after getting out. She threw on a t-shirt and leggings before putting on her shoes and grabbing her phone and bag and walking out the door. She looked at her phone on her way to her car and saw a text from Maui 'Hey, I get off work at 5 today, I'd love to go do something with you tonight if you're free. I had an amazing time last night, hope you did too' She smiled at the text, remembering everything that happened the night before. 'What do you have in mind?' She texted back before climbing in her car and driving to the dance studio.  
It wasn't till after her almost two hour practice that Moana could look at her phone again. When she did, she had a few texts waiting for her. She had one from Ali, asking how the date went, and one from Maui, saying that it would be a surprise and to meet him at his boat at 6 with a swimsuit. She smiled and called Ali and walked to her car. "Hey Mo! So spill! How was it!"  
"Calm down Ali, you dont have class till later right?"  
"Yeah, not till 11."  
"Same, so meet me at my dorm and I'll fill you in."  
"Fine, making me wait."  
"That's what best friends are for." They both hung up and Moana drove back to her dorm. Even though it was only a 5 minuet drive, Ali was already at her door when she walked up. "Mo, you need to spill like now," Ali said when she saw Moana walk up. "Damn girl, let me walk into the room first," Moana laughed, unlocking her door and walking in, Ali following behind her. "Spill!"  
"Alright, alright. It was really nice."  
"No, you don't get away with just saying that. What did you guys do. Did you guys do it?"  
Moana laughed, "He took me out on his boat and cooked me dinner."  
"But did you guys do it?"  
Moana got quite and blushed.  
"Oh my god, you guys did it! Wasn't it absolutely amazing? He really knows what he's doing."  
"Uh, yeah," Moana said. She had forgotten that Ali and Maui hooked up just a few days before.  
"So are you going to see him again?"  
"Yeah, we have a date tonight."  
"Ooo, Mo and an boyfriend, an older one. How old even is he?"  
"28, he's not too much older than I am."  
"Seven years is a bit of a gap, Mo."  
"Says the girl who dated someone 15 years older than her."  
"Hey, I never said that it was a bad thing. Older guys know what they want."  
Moana laughed, "he's I don't think he's my boyfriend. We really haven't talked about it yet. We had one date."  
"Mo, he wants another date even though you two had sex. He likes you and you like him."  
"You have no idea," Moana said, under her breath, smiling.

Moana and Ali talked for the next couple hours until they both had to head to class. Moana only had two classes and they were her two favorite classes, contemporary dance and Polynesian Gods and Myths II, but that didn't stop her from texting Maui all day. They just talked about different things and just got to know each other better. Moana couldn't even put into words how happy she was. As soon as her last class let out, she quickly went back to her dorm and got ready to go see Maui. She quickly changed into a simple white lace bikini with a nice pair of jeans and a simple top on top. She let down her hair, which was still slightly damp in some places from being put in a bun right after coming out of the shower. She put her hair up in a ponytail. It was only 5:30, but Moana decided to go ahead and head over. She went over and parked her car.  
Moana pulled out her phone and decided to take a quick selfie and sent it to Maui, telling him that she was there. He quickly texted back, asking her what she was waiting for. She laughed at her phone and got out of her car. She started walking down the dock and saw Maui standing by his boat, waiting for her. She kept walking towards him, both of their smiles growing bigger with each step. "Took you long enough!" Maui joked. "Hey, I'm early! If you wanted to meet earlier, you should've said so." Maui laughed and hugged her, giving her a gentle kiss. "How was school," he whispered against her face. "Good, how was work?" "Slow," he laughed, "Let's get going." he started moving back towards the parking lot. "Where are we going?" "It's a secret," Maui whispered, followed by a laugh, walking to his car, pulling Moana along with him.

Maui drove them to a fairly secluded part of the island and stopped the car. "Maui, where are we?" Moana asked, looking around. "Don't worry, this is just the take off point." "Take off point?" "Don't question, just get out and follow me," he said, giving her an amazing smile. Maui got out of the car and opened the trunk of his car, pulling out his hook before closing the trunk. Moana got out of the car and looked at the hook. "Maui, what on Ear-" "You need to just trust me, Mo," he said, cutting her off. "Uh, okay then," she laughed. They walked past the tree line just in front of the car and kept walking till the trees cleared and they were on a cliff.  
"Okay Mo, were going someplace that would take too long to sail so, so were going to fly," Maui said, wearing a mischievous smile. "Wait, what?" Moana asked. Maui laughed and swung his hook and turned into a giant hawk, turning so his back was towards her. Moana stood there for a moment before climbing onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. He cawed once before taking off.

They flew over the ocean for a while until a small island came up. Maui started flying down the far side of the island and landed by a cave. Moana climbed off his back and he transformed back into a human. "That was amazing!" she said, smiling up at Maui. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "Follow me," he whispered walking into the cave, pulling Moana by her hand behind him. They walked into the cave and once it became to dark to see, Maui's hook lit up. They walked for a few minuets and the cave opened up to a cavern with a beautiful blue lagoon that seemed to fill the place with light. In part of the cavern, there was a large blanket and a basket sitting there. "Wow," Moana breathed, stepping further into the cavern, "This is amazing." Maui stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her and leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go swimming with me?" She nodded. "Come on," he said gently pulling her over to the blanket. He started pulling off his clothes, leaving him just in swimming trunks. Moana followed in suit and took off her clothes, leaving her in just her bikini. Maui watched every second as she stripped. She knew he was so she took her time. She could almost hear a growl come from him. She giggled then ran and jumped into the water, Maui following right after.  
Maui swam over and wrapped his arms around Moana and kissed her neck softly. She giggled and turned to face him. He kissed her deeply, pulling her against him. She practically melted against him. All of a sudden, Ali's statement from earlier this morning ran through her head, causing her to pull away. "What's wrong?" Maui asked, worry in his voice. "Is this just a hook up?" she asked quietly. "Of course not!" he answered quickly, hugging her tightly, "This is so much more than a hook up." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I know this is still new but I'm committed to this. I don't want just a quick screw, I've had thousands of years of that. I don't want that anymore, I want you." Maui brushed some hair out of Moana's face, kissing her forehead. "I want you too," she said back, lifting her head to look up at him. He kissed her again, starting softy, but quickly growing more and more intense. Soon, Moana's top was off and floating around the water. They kept making out until they were both naked. Moana pushed her self against Maui and ground against him until his cock slides into her. He pushes her against the edge of the lagoon and thrusts into her, making her moan loudly. He keeps thrusting in her, going faster and faster. Moana tilted her head back and moaned, running her hands through Maui's thick hair, grabbing handfuls of it when she came. Maui kept thrusting until he soon came as well.  
They got out of the water and walked over and laid on the blanket. Moana laid with her head on Maui's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She traced her finger around his tattoos. "I had a strange dream last night," she said, continuing to trace his tattoos, "We were on a wooden boat and there was this scrawny little chicken, I think his name was Heihei, and you were there. You couldn't use your hook correctly. Heihei also ate you as a beetle." Maui froze then slowly sat up. Moana sat up with him, "Maui, what's wrong?" Maui contemplated for a moment. "Nothing at all," he said, leaning over to kiss her. She giggled and kissed back.

The rest of the date went smoothly, and at the end of the night, Maui took Moana back to her dorm and walked her to her door, saying goodbye and kissing her goodnight. Moana couldn't stop smiling, but Maui was thinking. Thinking if he should tell her or not.  
You would think being five thousand years old would make it easier to know what to do.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!_


	7. Crash

_Hey guys, sorry for the shortish chapter. I hope you enjoy any way! Comments are appreciated!_

* * *

The next couple weeks passed by fairly quickly. Moana started staying the night more and more at Maui's house. She was there so much that her gave her a drawer for a few of her things. Moana had been having more and more dreams with her and Maui on that boat, but anytime she talked to him about it, he couldn't bring him self to tell her why she was having those dreams.

Moana had never been happier. She saw Maui almost every night. They would either go out and get drinks, or go to a movie or just stay on his boat and talk. He would tell her stories of his life, things he had seen and experienced. She was always so fascinated by his stories.

They were planning on going out to a nice dinner that night. Moana was at her dorm getting ready. She was straitening her hair, which made her already waist length hair go past her butt. She put on some simple make up and then a nice strapless dress. She put on some heels and then headed out to go to Maui's. She got in her car and began her drive. They only lived maybe 3 miles away from each other but she still had to drive through the main part of the town. She was pulling through an intersection when a truck came speeding through and t-boned her, causing her car to flip multiple times and land upside down. Moana hear people yelling, asking her if she was alright, but she couldn't stay awake long enough to answer.

Maui kept looking at his phone. Moana was 30 minuets late. She was never late. He was about to call her when he got a call from her phone. "Hey, where are yo-" "Maui, its Ali," Ali said, cutting him off. "Ali? Where's Mo?" "Maui, there was an accident. Her car was hit and it flipped. She's in surgery right now. It's really bad." Maui could hear the tears in her voice. "Which hospital?" Ali told him and he got in his car and drove there, speeding all the way.  
He got to the hospital and ran into the lobby and walked up to the front desk. "Hi Sir, how can I help you," the lady behind the desk asked. "I'm here to see Moana Kalani." She typed in the name, "I'm sorry Sir, she's still in surgery. May I ask your relation to her?" "I'm her boyfriend." "We'll let you know when she's out of surgery." "Thank you," he said, turning to the waiting room. He saw Ali and walked over to her. She looked up and saw him. "Maui," she said, tears running down her face." He sat down next to her. "Who called you?" he asked. "Mo's parents. The paramedics called them and then called me. They're on their way." Maui sat there for a moment. He and Moana had only been together for 2 months as of today. Thats why they were going to go out for dinner. They hadn't even talked about meeting her parents yet. "Hey, it's going to be fine. They'll love you," Ali said, seeing the look on his face. "Thank Ali," he said.

They were sitting there for about an hour or so when a couple in their 40s walked in to the waiting room. They saw Ali and walked over. Maui saw them and instently stood up. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Kalani," Ali said, standing up and giving them both a hug. "Hi Ali, how is she doing?" Mrs. Kalani said. "We don't know yet, she's still in surgery and they haven't told us anything. Mr. Kalani's eyes were on Maui. Maui cleared his throat and stuck out his hand to Moana's father. "Hi, I'm Maui." "Oh, you're Moana's boyfriend," Mrs. Kalani said, smiling softly. Maui nodded. "How long have you two been together?" Mr. Kalani asked. "Two months today, it's why she was on her way to my place." "So this is your fault? You're the reason my daughter could die tonight?" Mr. Kalani yelled. "David, calm down, it's not his fault, its the idiot who ran into her fault," Mrs. Kalani said. "No, he's right, I should've gone and picked her up," Maui whispered. "It's not your fault Maui," Ali said, "There's no way you would've known this would happen."  
Maui sat down with his head in his hands. He had just gotten Moana back, he couldn't loose her now, it would kill him.

The four of them sat around for hours. A doctor would come out every few hours to give them an update but it was usually that there was a complication and that it was going to take a bit longer. The wait was killing Maui. He hated feeling so helpless. He just wanted to hold Moana and let her know that everything would be okay, but he was stuck in a waiting room while she was laying there, dying in some other part of the hospital.  
Finally, a different doctor than the one who had been giving them updates walked into the waiting room. "Moana Kalani," he said. The four of them stood up and the doctor walked over to them. He looked sad. He opened his mouth to speak.


	8. Recover

Finally, a different doctor than the one who had been giving them updates walked into the waiting room. "Moana Kalani," he said. The four of them stood up and the doctor walked over to them. He looked sad. He opened his mouth to speak.  
"Moana suffered some extensive damage to both her legs and her abdomen. She did have a small brain bleed but we believe we were able to fix it. We were able to set both of her legs, b-" "Will she be able to dance again?" Mrs. Kalani said, cutting off the doctor. "She should be able to but I can't make any promise. We couldn't save the baby though." "What baby?" Mr. Kalani said, looking at Maui. "Moana was about seven weeks pregnant but she lost the baby in the crash. I'm sorry." Maui stood there in shock. Ali and Moana's parents were staring at him. "How dare you get my daughter pregnant!" Mr. Kalani yelled. "David! Calm down, he didn't do it on purpose!" "When can I see her?" Maui asked, ignoring the conversation around him. "You can go in now, but we're not sure when she will wake up." "Who the hell do you think you are? You are not going anywhere near her!" Mr. Kalani yelled. "Will all due respect Sir, I don't care what you say right now. She is an adult, she gets to make her own decisions, not you," Maui said, turning to face him, "I'm going to go see my girlfriend." "She's in room 183," the doctor said, stepping away.  
Maui just about ran down the the room and his heart just about broke when he was tubes, wires and cuts all over Moana's body. He hadn't even had time to process the fact she was pregnant and the thought had just hit him. He walked over to the side of her bed and pulled a chair up. Tears started running down his face. "Please Gods, don't let her die," he whispered, grabbing one of her hands. A few moments later, Ali and Moana's parents showed up in the door way. They didn't say anything to him, just walked in and sat down. Maona's parents sat on the other side of her while Ali sat next to Maui.  
About an hour had passed when Maui whispered,"I didn't know." Her parents looked up at him and he looked up to meet their gazes. "I swear, I didn't know, which probably means she didn't either. Even if this crash hadn't happened and she had the baby, I would still be here next to her. I love your daughter, more than I've loved anything else." Everyone sat there speechless. Then, Moana began to stir a bit and her eyes opened. "Moana!" Maui exclaimed, standing up. She started gagging against the ventilator tube in her throat. "Stay calm Baby, we'll get a nurse in here and get that out," he said, turning to Ali. "Go find someone, please," he begged. She nodded and ran out of the room, returning a few moments later with a nurse. "You all might want to leave fore this," she said, pulling on some gloves. Everyone walked out of the room and waited outside the door.  
A few moments later, the nurse came out and said that they could go back in. "Don't talk about the baby," Maui said before walking in. He walked in and went straight to Moana. "Hey Baby," he whispered, taking her hand. "Hey," she croaked out, wincing slightly in pain. "Shh, don't talk if it hurts," he said, smiling at her. Her parents and Ali walked in and smiled at Moana. "Hey Sweetie," her mom said, tears in her eyes. She smiled gently up at her mom. Everyone gathered around her.  
A few hours passed and everyone decided to go get food, except Maui. He never left Moana's side. "Mo," he whispered once everyone was gone, "I need to tell you something that happened."  
"What's up?"  
"Moana, you were pregnant."  
"I know, I was going to tell you when I got to your place."  
"Baby, you lost it in the crash."  
"What?" Moana started crying and put her hands over her stomach. "No..." Maui climbed into the bed the best he could and just held her as she cried. Eventually her parents and Ali came back, but when they saw Maui holding Moana and her crying they walked back out. Slowly, she began to stop crying. "Shhh, it's okay Baby, its okay," he whispered, rubbing her back softly. "You know, part of me was actually happy when I took the test and it came out positive. I know we haven't been together long but I was excited," she whispered, wiping some tears away. "I would've been excited as well," he whispered. "I love you, Maui." "I love you too, Moana." He kissed the top of her head. She yawned and closed her eyes, leaning against Maui.

Moana slept for the next few hours and some time during that, Maui fell asleep too. They both woke up in the middle of the next day. "Hey Baby," he whispered. "Hey." He slowly got off the bed and helped Moana readjust. "Did you get some good sleep," he asked, kissing the top of her head. "It was okay, would've been better in a bigger bed." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." "It's okay, Maui, you holding me actually helped." She smiled at Maui, making him laugh. "Do you want to try to eat something? I could see if I could get you something to eat."  
"Sure."  
"Okay, let me go find someone, I'll be right back." Maui left the room and went to go find a nurse.

Moana stayed in the hospital for about a week before she was allowed to go home. Since she was confined to a wheel chair, Maui offered to let her stay at his place and help her out. Of course, Moana had no issue with that. Maui took some time off work and the two of them would lay in bed and just watch movies all day long while Maui would cook for her. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" Maui asked. "Can we just order in some Chinese?" "Sure, I have a menu around here somewhere," he said, getting up from the bed. He looked around some drawers for a bit before coming back to the bed with a menu. "Get what ever you want," he said, handing her the menu and getting back in bed.  
They laid in bed and ordered a bunch of food, way more than they needed. It took about 30 minuets for the food to get to them once they ordered. Maui grabbed the bed tray for Moana and helped her get comfortable before sitting in bed and eating him self. "So, any more weird dreams?"he asked. "Yeah, they've been happening almost every night. The dreams feel so real, like they were actually happening." "Well, uh, there's a reason for that." Moana stopped eating and looked at him. "What do you mean Maui?"  
"Well, um, you're Moana."  
"Uh, yeah? I kinda already know that."  
"I mean, you're the Moana I met three thousand years ago reincarnated."  
Moana stared at him. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I went to the Goddess Te Fiti and asked her why you look exactly like Moana did and she told me that Moana asked to be reincarnated and she has been getting reincarnated all this time, and now, its you."  
"D-so you know why?" "Te Fiti wouldn't tell me, but I think it has something to do with my last conversations with Moana. Right before she died, I told her I loved her and she said that she loved me too and that she wish we could've had a life together."  
"So she, I mean I have been getting reincarnated all this time to have a life with you?"  
"I guess so."  
"Well, that explains a lot. I had been trying to figure out why I liked you so much the moment I saw you. That day in the store, I felt like I already knew you." Maui smiled wide and leaned over and kissed Moana deeply. "I am so glad you took that well," he said, still smiling. "Maui, I apparently have been waiting three thousand years to be with you, that's actually really sweet." He kissed her again, "Good."  
"I love you Maui." "I love you Moana."


	9. Past

About 6 weeks after the accident, it was time for Moana to start physical therapy. Maui was still taking time off work to be able to take care of Moana and took her to all her doctors appointments. "Don't you need to work?" Moana asked once. "I'm fine. I've been around so long that I have a pretty sizable, so don't worry about me."  
The first day of physical therapy was the worst. It broke Maui's heart to see Moana having to force her self through her pain to just walk. "You've got this Baby," Maui said, standing near her. She took a few steps, wincing each step. She kept walking, keeping her self up by the bars on either side of her. After another 30 minuets or so of that, she was able to sit down. "Good job Moana, you did really good today," the physical therapist said. Then she turned to Maui, "You can help her by having her do some stretches between sessions and having her use a walker and try to walk for a bit. Don't over do it though." "Yes Ma'am," Maui said, putting a hand on Moana's shoulder. They said their goodbyes and Maui pushed Moana in her wheelchair out of the office.  
Maui helped Moana into the car and put the wheelchair into the back seat. He started driving but it was not towards the boat. "Maui, where are we going?" Moana asked, looking around. "We're going to a hotel," he said. "Why?" "It's going to be easier for you to move around in a larger room than on the boat."  
"Maui, you don't have to do that."  
"It's fine Babe. Besides, I was kinda thinking about getting an apartment anyways so this will give me a good idea of how it will feel like."  
"Have you always lived on a boat?"  
"Kinda. I lived in a cave for about a thousand years, then a few huts but once personal boats that you could actually live on became a thing, I started doing that."  
Maui pulled up to the hotel and got out and ran to the other side and got the wheelchair out and helped Moana into it. "Maui, this is a nice hotel." "I know," he said, smiling. He pushed Moana into the lobby and got them checked in. They went up to their room and when Maui opened the door, Moana's jaw dropped. It was a large living room with a full kitchen. Maui pushed her into the room. "Why did you get such a big room?" she asked. "More room for you to move around," he said. "I need to go back to the boat to grab some clothes and stuff and I need to pick up some groceries and a walker for you, so do you want me to put you in bed or do you want to just stay in the chair?" "I'll just stay in the chair till you get back." "Okay, I'll be back soon," he leaned down to kiss her, "I love you." "Love you too Baby." Maui smiled and left.

Maui headed to the boat, but was surprised to see a woman with bright red hair and firey eyes waiting for him on his boat. "Maui! How have you been?" the woman asked. "Hello Pele," he said coldly. "Is that any way to greet a goddess, Maui?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well I was bored and I needed a bit of a _good time_."  
"Not happening."  
"Why not?" Pele said, getting closer to Maui.  
"I have a girlfriend and frankly, I don't want to."  
"Aw, Maui's trying to date a lil' mortal?" Maui stared at coldly at her. "Oh come on Maui, something so simple can kill that moral, maybe like a car crash." A wicked smile crept on to her face.  
"What did you do, Pele!?"  
"Oh, you know, frying the brake line on a truck that might've been going down hill."  
"Get out of here Pele, and leave Moana alone."  
She walked up to him to the point where she could almost kiss him. "And if I don't?" she whispered.  
"I will kill you." The anger in his voice was enough to send fear down Pele's spine.  
"And how do you plan to do that?"  
"You don't even want to know," he practically spit at her. She scoffed at him and he picked her up and threw her into the water. She let out a loud scream before disappearing in a large cloud of steam. He quickly went into his boat and grabbed his hook and Moana's hair brush, pulling a hair off of it. He held it in his hand and focused on the energy from his hook. "Gods protect her," he whispered. The hair he was holding lifted off of his hand and glowed brightly before disappearing. IT had been a very long time since he tried to do a protection spell but he could feel that it worked. He sighed in relief before gathering things around the boat to take to the hotel. He quickly took out his phone and text Moana to see if she was okay. She texted back a few seconds later saying that she was fine with a picture of her on the couch smiling. He smiled at his phone as he headed to his car, putting everything in the trunk and then heading off to the store.  
He made the shopping trip quick and headed back to the hotel and walked up to the room, holding everything he bought. He balanced everything in an arm and opened the door. He saw Moana asleep on the couch and smiled, setting everything down on the dinning table. He walked over to the couch and kissed the top of her head, causing her to wake. "Hey Baby," he whispered, brushing some hair out of her face. "Hey," she said, stretching a bit, and smiling up at him. "That doesnt seem like a very comfortable place to sleep," he chuckled, helping her into a citing position. "I wasn't planning on passing out," she laughed. "Well, let me put some stuff away and we can figure out want to do tonight," he said, heading back to where he dropped everything off. He put everything away quickly and went to sit back next to Moana. "Now, what do you want to do tonight?" he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Netflix and pizza?" "Sounds good to me." They sat back on the couch and turned on the TV and settled in to watch some Netflix. Then, there was a loud knock at the door.

* * *

 _Pele is the Volcano/Fire Goddess_  
 _Thank you again so much for reading!_


	10. Moving on

There was a loud knock on the door. Maui stood up and walked to the door and answered it. "There you are Maui! Did you really think I wouldn't find you and your little girlfriend?" Pele asked, a crazy look in her eyes. "Get out of here Pele, now," Maui said, closing the door. Pele grabbed the door, causing the wood to start to burn. "Leave!" Maui said again, more forceful. "Not until I get to have some fun," she said, forcing the door open, causing Maui to fall on the floor. "Maui!" Moana yelled out. She tried to get into her wheelchair but Pele was on her quickly. She tried to grab Moana, but couldn't. "You put a protection spell on her. Smart, very smart Maui," Pele laughed, kicking the wheelchair out from under Moana. Moana fell on the floor, letting out a yell of pain. Maui was up on his feet in seconds and on Pele. "Don't you fucking touch her," he said, throwing Pele away from Moana before helping her back on the couch. He turned back to Pele, how was brushing her self off.  
"Leave now Pele, before you force me to do something I don't want to do," Maui said, picking up his hook. "Do you really think you can beat a Goddess?" "Don't underestimate me." Maui was practically shaking with anger. Pele laughed crazily and lunged at him. Maui swung his hook at her, causing her to scream and jump back in pain. "I think you forget what I'm the demigod of Pele," he said, swinging his hook at her again. "I'm giving you one more chance. Leave and never come back around us ever again and you can leave with your life," he growled. Pele looked at Maui, eyes on fire, "Fine!" she yelled, walking towards the door. "If I ever see you again, I will fucking kill you," he said, staring her down as she walked out the door. Once she was out the door, Maui rushed to Moana. "Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her hand. "Yeah, just falling hurt a little bit," she said, trying to sit up. He hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "It's okay Baby, we're both same," she said, stroking his hair.

About a 2 months had passed since the fight. Moana's recovery had been going well. She was finally at the point where should could walk with ease, so she was focusing on stretching to get back to where she could dance. Maui came home one day to see Moana stretched out on the floor. The sight made him smile, and maybe a little hard. They hadn't had sex since before the accident. He had gone longer without sex before but he still missed it. "Hey Baby," he said, walking into the room. "Hey," she said, sitting up and looking up at him. "How are you doing today?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her. "Good, I'm starting to get close to where I was before, soon I should be able to work on actually dancing." "That's great! I know you've missed dancing."  
"Yeah. You know, we could go back to the boat, I can walk now."  
"I know but I think I'm going to get an apartment, especially with how much you're staying over, I think it would be nice to have something more permanent."  
"Wait, is this your way of asking me to move in with you?"  
"Only if you want to."  
"Well duh, we've been living together for the last three months. My parents already cleared out my dorm room after the accident since I wasn't able to go to school for so long."  
"Well then, lets go find an apartment tomorrow, and once we have a place, we'll go buy some furniture."  
"Babe, I'm a dance teacher, I haven't been at work for three months, I have like no money."  
"Don't worry, Mo, like I've said before, I have quite a bit of savings, I can handle it."  
"I know but still."  
"Moana, don't worry. I promise you, I can handle this."  
Moana sighed, "Fine." Maui kissed the top of her head and smiled. He helped her off the floor and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Moana." "Love you too, Maui."

Maui took the next day off work and they went and looked at some apartments. They found one that they both loved. It had two bedrooms and a loft space that Moana could use for dancing. Maui bought it right away and they were able to move in as soon as they wanted to, so they decided to go furniture shopping. They went ahead and bought everything they needed and set up for delivery to be the next day. Moana texted Ali and asked for her help with getting everything moved over since she still couldn't do too much.

The next day, they woke up early and started getting everything ready for the move. They headed over to the apartment and Ali joined them a few minuets later and they waited for the furniture to be delivered. Once it was all delivered and set up, they started fixing everything else up. Moana and Ali focused mostly on the loft space, making it into a dance studio. "How you girls doing?" Maui asked from downstairs. Moana walked over to the edge of the loft, "It's looking good!"  
"You guys want to order some pizza?"  
"Sure!"  
"Alright, I'll order some."  
"Thanks Baby!"

30 minuets later, there was a knock on the door and they all took a break to eat. They sat at the new dinning table and just talked. They finished eating and finished off the last bit of the apartment. Ali said goodbye and left and Moana and Maui sat on their couch and smiled at each other.  
They officially were living together.


	11. Update

Hey guys, so I am super stuck on my _Blossoming_ and _Wayfinding Through Life._ Both are at parts where I could easily do a fast forward through their lives and end the story and that's all I can think to do for either of them so until I deiced to do that or figure out what to do, they are on hiatus. If you want to support me as a writer, I'm writing an original story over on FictionPress, FanFiction's sister site called _Enchanters_. It's about Ivory, a 16 year old girl who has powers that let her control the elements. She has been on the run all her life from something that wants her dead. It would really help me out if you guys could go give it a read. Thank you!

Go to the FictionPress website and look up my username KelsiMae.

\- _PhoenixRoseFyre_


	12. One Year

_Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update this story but I had hit such a huge writers block. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey Maui?" Moana called from the railing of the loft. Maui walked out from the kitchen and looked up at her. "Yeah Babe," he said, smiling up at her. He could tell she had been working hard since her face was flushed. "Can you bring me up some water? My bottle is empty," she said holding up her water bottle. "Sure," he said smiling. Moana dropped the water bottle to Maui, who caught it with ease. He filled the bottle up with some ice and water and walked back upstairs to give it to her.  
They had been living together for a few months and have gotten into a a nice rhythm with their everyday life. Moana had finished physical therapy and was back teaching dance as well as starting school back up over summer so she didn't fall behind. Maui admired how hard she worked.

"Thanks Baby," Moana said, kissing him quickly before taking a drink from the bottle. Maui moved a stray hair off of her face and smiled at her. "What do you want to do for your birthday?" he asked, since her birthday was a little over a week away. "Just spend the day with you, I don't care what we do. I just don't want you to do too much since our one year is barely two weeks after." "You let me worry about that," he said, smiling down at her. "I love you," Moana said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Maui. "I love you too," he said, kissing her back.

As week passed and soon, it was Moana's 22nd birthday. They were getting dressed to go to a nice restaurant to celebrate. Maui had was in some black dress pants and a red button down shirt with his hair in a bun. Moana was in a short pink dress with some simple makeup and her natural curly hair down around her shoulder. "You look beautiful," Maui said, moving her hair to kiss her shoulder. "Oh hush, you have to say that since it's my birthday," she laughed. "Yes, cause it has nothing to do with the fact that my girlfriend is absolutely stunning." They both laughed as the walked out of the apartment and towards Maui's car. They drove for a a bit to a really nice restaurant. They got out of the car and walked in to the maitre'd.  
"Hi, do you have a reservation?" a nicely dressed woman asked. "Yes we do," Maui said simply. "Name?" she asked, looking down at her list. "Maui Kalua." "Ah yes, , right this way," the maitre'd said, picking up two menus and walking towards the dinning room. They followed her as she lead them to a small table. "Here you go, enjoy your meal." They sat down and began to look at the menu.  
The entire experience was amazing. The dinner was great and the staff was friendly. Moana was happy just with that, but after they finished eating, a waiter brought out a beautiful mini french apple tart with a candle in it. "Happy birthday, Moana," Maui said.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Moana had gone back to school and now they only saw each other at night. They were planning a trip for their one year, not that Moana knew where they were going because Maui was keeping it a secret. Soon, they were about to leave for their trip. "You all packed?" Maui asked. "As much as I can since you wont tell me where were going," Moana said, zipping up her suitcase. "You'll be fine." "I know, but I'd still like to know where were going." "You'll know soon enough. now, we need leave for the airport now," Maui said, picking up Moana's suitcase and carrying it to the door. Moana followed him out to the car where he was putting their suitcases into the trunk. They got into the car and drove off to the airport.

"We are about to begin our descent, if you could please put your seats in the upright position and close your tray tables, we will be landing soon," a flight attendant said over the loudspeaker. People around the plane did as she had said and got ready for landing. "Will you tell me now where we're going?" Moana asked, putting up her tray. "You'll see," Maui laughed, grabbing her hand. The plane landed and they got their suitcases and got inline for the shuttle. "Wait, were going to Makai Ono?" Moana said, pointing at the sign for the shuttle. "Yes and no," he said, "I'll explain when we get there." Makai Ono was one of those small islands that resorts buy.  
They got to the hotel and and went up to their room, a nice suite with a balcony looking on to the ocean. "Wow," Moana said, stepping on to the balcony. Maui stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to know why I brought you here?" Maui whispered in her ear, kissing along her neck. She bit her lip and nodded. "This island use to be called Motunui. It's the island that your ancestor came from." Moana turned to face him. "Really?" "Yeah, it's a beautiful island, I thought you would like to see it." "Of course, Maui! Thank you so much!" she said, kissing him deeply, "I love you so much!" "I love you too Moana."  
Later that day, they went on a hike to an area that Maui had seen a few times before. It was an area that the developers off the resort had never been able to find, the cave that the people of Motunui had kept their boats. Soon, they were at the covered entrance. "Here we are," Maui said, turning to Moana. "Maui, there's nothing there," she said, looking at him confused. Just as she said that, he pulled back the ivy that covered the entrance. "After you," he said, smiling at her. She laughed and walked in to the cave. They pulled out a couple of flashlights and walked down into the cavern. Moana gasped at the sight. She turned to look at Maui and found him down on one knee, holding a ring.  
"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you three thousand years ago. You are my everything. Moana, will you marry me?"


	13. Modern Day Wayfinding

Hey everyone, so I'm at a complete block for this story, but I'm not giving up! I actually rewriting this series to try to write this story a bit better. Its going to be called Modern Day Wayfinding. Its going to be **very** similar to this one, just more detail and hopefully better writing, so please, go on to my profile and read Modern Day Wayfinding!


End file.
